


Of Verses and Curses

by hht004



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Feelings, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hht004/pseuds/hht004
Summary: And when my prayers to God were met with indifferenceI picked up a pen, I wrote my own deliverance.





	Of Verses and Curses

Though, that time

 

When the darkness in us

Forced us apart

The light in us finally merged.

 

As if the scene from a movie,

We were showered in colors.

A rainbow in all but nature.

A demon in all but spirit.

 

Dagger to lips,

Poison to throat.

A hunter and a hero,

A villain and their prey.

 

Apart

but

Together.


End file.
